When Hogwarts goes to One Piece
by Luke Dragneel
Summary: Harry and 6 others go off to the world of One Piece in hopes of Adventure and to find Sirius Black. this has no Slash, might get fluffy though. please R&R and we will continue the chapters with some twists. work in progress, OnePiece-verse
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the writen/animated works and I am not in it for a profit. I seriously just wanna make stories about some of my favorite writers' characters to enjoy with others. I know I will continue to reread this story and the ones that inspired it. ^,.,^ Thank you for your time, please read and review, this is my first published work of fanfiction ever, hope you guys enjoy it.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Harry Potter was lost in thought as he travelled through the corridors of his old school, when he noticed where he was. The damage to Hogwarts was being repaired slowly because of its ancient magic and strong enchantments. Thankfully the school was able to repair itself slowly and minor repair spells still worked on the old castle, but the damage was quite extreme even months after the battle had ended. Even so that didn't stop him from looking at the damage done, but a strange sight greeted him as he walked down the seventh floor's corridor which was quite devastated, except for one door that hadn't been there when Harry had first walked down the corridor. The door didn't even have a single mar on it, nor did it show signs of being damaged at all.

The Room of Requirement had been ravaged by a Fiendfyre during the Battle of Hogwarts. Fiendfyre is living fire that even experienced wizards have trouble controlling, let alone one student with no practice at it. Harry carefully walked over to the door, prepared to slam shut the door if even a hint of flame showed itself. He grabbed the handle lightly, expecting it to be hot enough to fry his skin off, but was met with the pleasant surprise of the nob not only being not the slightest bit warm, it was quite cold instead. Harry had only opened the door a crack when he heard his name being called from behind him, causing him to stop.

Harry turned, and to his surprise, he found not only his best mates Ron and Hermione, but also Ginny, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and a slightly harassed looking Draco Malfoy. They all looked at him, then to the door to the Room of Requirement. They all looked ready to follow him through the door, even Malfoy, who hesitated at first before steeling himself. They all looked to Harry for the next move. It caused a stirring of feelings that made him giddy at their loyalty to him and like a lead weight on his heart at the thought of that they were willing to throw away their lives just to follow him once more. He nodded back to the group before turning back to the door that would change their lives for better or for worse.

"Let's see what is behind door number one this time." Harry said out loud more for himself then to inform the others. They all gathered behind as he opened the door to see what the Room had conjured up for their latest adventure.

The room was dark and circular at first, and then slowly the room was lit up by floating candles, just like the Grand Hall. Harry slowly looked around the room; it brought a small shiver down his spine. It was just like being back in the Department of Mysteries, Harry thought, but as he kept looking he realized that the room had more than floating candles. It had exactly seven ordinary looking duffle bags and, to Harry's shock, a second door. Never before had the Room of Requirement had a second door, a tunnel at one point yes, but never a door. Harry was quite curious about what was inside of those bags. He knew that none of the bags contained any food whatsoever. It was one of Gamp's Five Laws of Elemental Transfiguration; food could not be created from nothing, which applied to the Room itself. Harry, Luna, and Malfoy had walked to the middle of the room before they stopped. Ron had stayed behind at the door to make sure no one snuck up on them, while Hermione and Neville had walked over and were examining the duffle bags quite closely. Ginny was the farthest in, standing at the second door checking it and the surroundings out for clues as to what it might be.

"Hey, Ginny, I don't think it's a good Idea to touch that door just yet. Let's figure out the first room before we move on to the second." Harry said nervously to Ginny, who had her hand merely inches from the door's handle.

"If you say so Harry." Ginny said as she stepped back to show she was listening. She had learned to trust his judgment at being cautious of the unknown.

"There are runes stitched into these duffle bags..." Hermione's voice rang out in the quite room, causing everyone to turn to her. "They are quite complex and powerful runes at that. The runes here are meant for all sorts of things, from making the bags themselves water proof to the Undetectable Extention Charm, just like my purse. I can only imagine what might be inside of these bags."

It was quite obvious the longing and awe in Hermione's tone. Harry walked over to have a better look at the duffle bags and saw that, upon closer inspection, the bags were literally covered in patterns made of runes. Harry also wasn't the only one intrigued at having a look; everyone had picked up one of the duffle bags and was absorbed in their curiosity

"And what are the seven of you doing off by yourselves?" Came the all too familiar voice of Ms. Weasley from the door leading to the corridor. They all turned to see her silhouetted by the sunlight shining in through the castle windows. "Off on another adventure, I see?"

"Actually, yes, Ms. Weasley I think we were, and I think you could help us out greatly." Harry said, shocking everyone. "You see, I was thinking about Sirius as I walked down this hallway, when the door to the Room of Requirement showed up in front of me. I take it as a sign that I should keep looking for him, whether or not he is still alive. I also think that the door behind us is some kind of portal that will take us to where his is at. But, I have run into a problem... we will need someone to keep us tethered to this world in order for us to come back. I was hoping that maybe you would be willing to help us get back if we are in need of it." Harry rattled off to everyone's amazement.

"That's all fine and dandy, but I don't think you should go all the same. But after the Battle of Hogwarts, I can't really say that whatever's on the other side of that door is any more dangerous." Ms. Weasley let out in a sigh.

"Ok, fine you can go, under one condition: if you are ever in life threating danger, then I will pull you out without a single protest. And for a group this this size, we will need more people to tether you seven to this world. I think two more will do the trick, and one more person to help the anchors with things like food and bathing needs."

They all agreed with Ms. Weasley and the answer to the three new people who would be will and able to help sprung was easy enough to know, and the list was; Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Elphinstone Urquart, husband of Ms. McGonagall. After that was settle settled that someone had to stay in the room to keep it from disappearing, at which Neville and Hermione volunteered to do. Hermione so that she could continue studying her own duffle bag and the door itself, and Neville because of his expert knowledge of how the Room of Requirement works. So they parted ways, each heading out to find someone or something to bring back to the Come and Go Room.

_6 hours later…_

"Is everyone ready for the journey? Have you packed your duffle bags with the provisions you will need and water just in case you land somewhere like a desert? What about your extra wands in case you lose yours?" Ms. Weasley said in a rush of words laced heavily with concern.

"Mum! Stop it willya, we understand and have already packed what we needed. Stop worrying all over the place, after all you have to keep a cool head on your shoulders if you're going to help us." Ron stated even though his face was bright red, for reasons Harry knew all too well. "Ok, if you all set, then split into three groups so that we can begin." McGonagall said in her strictest, no nonsense voice, but with a hint of a smile gracing her lips. "Remember this, do not let you wands be taken, if ever you do make sure it is one of the fake wands that George Weasley gave you. That way you don't lose your lifeline to the magical world. Also, don't forget to be careful." Professor McGonagall said in her most stern voice that didn't quite cover for the touch of concern in it. The groups were this; Group 1-Harry, Luna, and Malfoy; Group 2-Ron and Ginny; and group 3-Herimone and Neville. The reasoning behind this was that Harry, Ron, and Neville each had been found capable of wielding Gryffindor's sword, and to make sure they stayed focused on finding the other groups if they get separated, also because if Malfoy was in any other group he would have gotten strangled by the others when he started to complain. They all approached the door together; each group had a length of rope tied around their waist so that when they went through, they would land close by. "Here we go everyone…" Harry told the room at large. Harry reached down his hand and grabbed the door handle firmly. It sent a spark of energy up his arm so strong he almost let go of the handle; instead he gripped it more firmly and warned the others to be prepared for the unknown as he opened the door. Harry hadn't expected to see a veil of pale colors floating idly in front of the doorstep, but that didn't stop his reflexes from throwing himself in without a second thought to the consequences. As he was hurtled into the light, he felt a strange sensation close to apparition, except that instead of feeling like he was getting squeezed into a small box he felt like the room had grown twice as big as Hogwarts. But the sensation was over quite quickly.

_**End of Chapter 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I thought about it for a long time, and seeing as the reviews have been good I will continue, but I would love it if someone would be willing to help me out, you know. I have several ideas about what to write next, but I, like several people I know, need a second opinion. I also would like someone who could help me with my Grammatical errors, cause I know I have them even if Word doesn't pick them up. Also I'd like to metion that anything involving love will be pretty much fluff, I am not running a porno for ppl to jack off to. Also, if you guys have anyone you think might make a great couple, feel free to send me a message or send in a Review, that way I can take my story further, but I will not take anything yaoi, yuri, or anywhere inbetween.(for those you don't know what yaoi or yuri is I will spell it out for you; Yaoi= male love/sex; Yuri= female love/sex. there, now that your bubble has been burst you can look at the world in a new persective.) and on that note I'd like to end by saying, Thank you for your reviews, and a special thank you to anyone who inspired me to do this. May we all continue to grow as artist of the imagination(Mind's Eye(you know where I got that one from if you have ever read the books ;) ).**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_ – The strange yet beautiful world

As Harry's feet touched something solid and still blinded by the light from the veil, was unable to dodge the two bodies that were Draco and Luna. Draco and Harry both grunted out "oof", after that Harry regained his eyesight to see that somehow, even though she had been in the middle of the group, Luna had landed on top of both of them in a sitting position.

"This is a mighty lovely place we landed in Harry…" Luna dreamily stated in her usual far off way of talking. To this Harry responded with an "I will once you two are off of me." At which he got an "okay" from Luna, who promptly hopped off of them to stand nearby and look at their surroundings. Harry, after shoving a grimacing Malfoy off him, decided to do the same as Luna and he quite agreed with Luna. The view was stunning; they had landed on a beach of pure white sand and the calmest weather he could imagine. Even Hogwarts on its best day would have trouble beating this weather. The sea that was spread out before them was as calm as could be with a soft kiss of a breeze.

"Nice place, if you like being stranded on a deserted island." Came the sneering voice of Malfoy with his pessimistic viewpoint, causing Harry to pulled himself away from the view of the sea to confirm Malfoy's statement. They were indeed stuck on an island an island that did look deserted. With a quick flick of his wrist and a whispered "Homenum revelio" incantation. He found that the island didn't have any humans on it besides themselves.

"Well, as far as deserted is concerned, there are no other humans within a mile of us. But, we will have to search the island to see if there is anything edible and to see how big the island is. You know what to do if anything gets too dangerous, shot up red sparks and always keep you wands at the ready." With that they untied themselves from each other and set out off the beach…

_On another island similar to group 1's_

"Ouch. Sorry Neville." Said Hermione as she got up rubbing her forehead where she had banged heads with Neville, literally, when they had landed. Neville had gotten the worse of it, looking like someone had cast a Confundus Charm on him. After checking to make sure their wands were ok and that nothing was missing, they decided to look around before checking in with Ron's mom, who was their anchor to Hogwarts.

_A little ways out from a village_

Ginny, due to having been not only a Chaser but a Seeker for Gryffindor's Quidditch team, landed on her feet without falling over. Unfortunately for Ron, he was not. However, luckily he hadn't landed on the pile of dung only a few inches away, with Ginny standing on his shoulders where she had landed. He didn't know this until Ginny stepped off of him and pulled him back. Ron mumbled a clumsy thanks to his sister before noticing that she wasn't paying attention to him and had her wand at the ready. Seeing this, Ron went into defensive mode. In front of them, not even 20 feet away, was a group of what could only be bandits in the middle of a forested road. They had surrounded a cart and were doing what was obviously robbing the two riders of their package and worldly possessions. This sparked anger in the two Weasleys, because they knew how hard it was to be deprived of what they wanted most of their lives and didn't like seeing others go through the same thing. As the two crept slowly forward, they could hear the threats and protests from the two groups.

"Do you know who I am! I am Higuma, leader of these bandits; I have a bounty on my head! I have killed 56 people before and I am thinking about changing that number to 58 witth your help." A six foot tall man with a pointed goatee and greasy-black hair that fell around his face yelled at the two cart riders. The two riders were an elderly man and a young woman with long-black hair, she was not much older than Ginny, but still older by years. The old man was the driver, and was masterfully keeping his horses calm and steady even with the threatening blades pointed at them. Ron was thinking about what spell to cast at the group of 10 bandits when the old man spoke in such a booming voice it rattled Ron's teeth almost painfully.

"Ha ha ha. You know not who you dare threaten." Ginny had watched the two strangers closely, seeing if they needed help or not. The elderly man with the booming voice was broad shouldered and carried himself as if his old age was merely an annoyance not worthy of considering. Most of his face was hidden under a dog-like hat, only his neatly trimmed beard and his large grin were visible. The young woman with him seemed to be trying to calm him down. Ginny reasoned the woman wasn't going to fight even if it was inevitable, but the man looked fired up and able to fight them all.

Both Ron and Ginny where use to fights that they were outnumbered in, so they knew best not to just charge into a fight where you underestimate the enemy. "Please Garp, don't hurt them, they would die if they got in a fight with you." The young woman pleaded, striking the group of bandit and the two wizards dumb. The bandits had recognized the name and the two wizards were struck by the oddness of what she had said. Garp looked back to the young woman for a few moments, seeming to calm down. "Ok, but they still need to be taught a lesson in respect of their elders and superiors." With that the old man pulled off his mask and coat to reveal his bleached white marines' uniform and an almost pure white buzz-cut that matched his beard. The bandits were stunned; clearly this man was famous for something. The bandits' leader was either as thick-headed as Draco's old lackeys or was such an egotist that matched that of Draco's father, because he yelled out. "So what, old man? All I have to do is kill ya, then my name will soar in infamy as the man who slayed Vice-Admiral Garp, Hero of the Marines!" at this, Ron and Ginny gathered their wits and dashed out from cover. They had gone unnoticed by all except the young woman; the bandits were all staring at their leader as if he had grown a tail and a second head. "Hey grease-head, leave them alone, it's not cool to fight someone when you outnumber them so get lost." Ron shouted out to the bandits as if with them there it was like they had about 50 men and not just a young girl and a boy that had just turned of age only a year ago.

"Boy! You have good spirit, but just stay there for now; your help is not needed." Garp said causing everyone to look back to him and in that split second he released some kind of force that nearly knocked out the young woman, Ginny, and Ron. The bandits weren't so lucky. Every last one of them fainted on the spot. Garp then turned to the two wizards who were still standing after his blast of Haki, making him see them as having good willpower. He then decided on something then and there. "You two, come with us to the village down the road. Makino here is the owner of the bar Partys Bar, and if we are lucky we will run into my grandson and I can talk him out of his stupidity." Ginny noted that it was a command not a request, and after seeing this man's strength she decided to not disobey him yet. Ron thoughts were, all-be-it far less smooth of an action do to his awe, ran along the same lines as his sister. So they got in the cart and headed towards the little town that had several windmills turning in what could only be a summer breeze.

_Back to group 2 on the Island…_

"Hermione, we only have fruit here on this island and trees? Should we go looking for the next island with the Point Me spell or wait here until someone passes by?" Neville asked as he looked to the pile of fruit they had spent the last hour taking from the trees and bushes around the island using the spell Accio to collect the ones out of reach. Hermione had used her well known Bluebell flames to burn some drift wood they had found to keep themselves warm as the night approached. She had also advised they use the spell Diffindo to cut down trees to transfigure into temporary huts. Neville had learned early on that though Hermione may be a genius at spell casting, she was no good at finding edible food or at teaching spells to anyone but Harry and Ron who had spent the most time with her. Thankfully during his time in the D.A. he had learned quite a lot from Harry on how to both cast spells and interpret Hermione's way of explaining spells. This had led to his rapped growth in his magical capabilities that helped him survive both the Room of Mysteries and The Battle of Hogwarts were so many others had died.  
>What had brought up this question about whether to keep moving or to stay for a while was that they had brought their brooms (Cleansweep 11s) which they could handle well enough to get to the next island without falling in the ocean if they used the Point-Me spell to guide them, the problem with this idea was they didn't know if anyone would react to two young adults showing up out of nowhere with no way of getting their or what this world's money was. Harry had given each of them a bag of Galloens( after several arguments, finally winning with the statement that they would need money, and seeing as gold would be the most universal form of money they would need it see as they had none of their own) and a fist full of Sickles. Hermione had snuck in their D.A. coins into each sack of coin so that they could communicate somewhat in case of a separation. Hermione had been worried about just what Neville was just talking about, and now she had to make a decision; to stay for a while, then leave or to leave and find a new, more inhabited island. Hermione sighed. "Neville, we can't just leave this island by broom and use our Point-Me spell over a sea. We need to make a boat, preferably a ship so that we won't be capsized after the first good sized wave. We shall stay long enough to make a stable vessel from our surroundings. I can transfigure some of the bigger leaves from these trees into a good size sail, if you can cut down twelve of some of the sturdier trees we can transfigure them into a boat like our houses and then I can carve some runes into the sides so as to prevent water leakage and minimal damage. We can also increase the size of it if necessary with a couple of Engorgio spells…" She started to ramble off all sorts of things they could do, not realizing that Neville had already set out on getting the trees necessary for the ship, he would have to bring them back one at a time even with a featherweight charm and a levitation charm. He sighed with resignation, knowing that it was going to be at least two more days before they could even have the ship constructed. <em>Oh well…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I left you with that cliff hanger of a chapter so that you know where we will be heading with Hermione and Neville since I originally didn't give them much to begin with cause I didn't want to be redundant and I wanted to establish where everyone had landed to begin with. Thanks to that I desided to go back to them so they could get some limelight and show that they aren't just sitting around piddling their thumbs waiting to be rescued. Also I hope you guys will like my goodie bags that each has, the each packed different stuff into their bags and as they passed into the One Piece world they got "gifts" that are each unique to each person.<strong>

**I'd also like to note that after going into my mail box I saw all the responses to my story and it surprised me. I was quite happy to see that other people where enjoying it as much as I was, and a thank you all. a special thanks to everyone who commented/reviewed my story, you have shown me that I should keep moving forward. I also hope you guys will continue to support me in keeping this story alive.**

**Well I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter, I rarely bash on characters so rest assured I won't start this early in the story yet( except with Draco, cause sometimes he just deserves it).**

**again I will state if anyone has any ideas as to what I should give the harry potter group as "gifts", even if you want to suggest something as silly as bunny ears, I am willing to except the idea.**

**^,.,^ ~Cam**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cam: Hello all, I am sorry that it is taking forever for me to finish the this chapter and I hope that I will be able to finish this and more as the year wears on. don't be shocked that I am coming out with another crossover before I finish this one, I do actually plan on finishing this fanfiction even when I am making another.**

Thank you all who have visited, and thank you who reviewed my story, if you have any comments you can send them to me either by private message or by review. I still like having reviews, so please Read And Review. ^,.,^

**On with the show now**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

Harry had expected something like this would happen, so he had made a list of spells that would be needed for basic survival in isolated areas from growing vegetation to making a sturdy fort. It was thanks to Hermione that the thought had even struck him as a necessary thing to bring. Malfoy was on shelter duty transfiguring trees into small houses big enough for each of them; it gave him something to keep his mouth from getting him in trouble and was useful at the same time. Luna was off casting wards to make sure no one would try to catch them by surprise and she was surprisingly good at that kind of magic. Harry was on food collection duty, after they had found that their main supply of food here on the deserted island was fruit and fish. Harry was also studying the spells he had prepared for the event that they would need a ship; he had decided they would start tomorrow when everyone was feed and rested. At the sound of a twig breaking Harry all but shot a spell at the person who was behind him using his versatile wandless magic. Thankfully he didn't, it would have been hard to explain himself to Neville that he had turned his girlfriend into a pile of ash. Letting out a sigh of relief, Harry relaxed it arms to say. "Hello Luna, done with the wards already?"

As always with Luna, her dreamy far-off voice calmed him, "No Harry, I still have one left, but I think I should let you know that I saw a sea monster not far off from here and was wondering if I should attract it or not." It took Harry a couple of seconds of gapping like an idiot before he could wrap his brain around what she said.  
>"Luna, did you just say you were wondering whether or not to attract a sea monster to our island?" Harry asked of Luna as if she had said something foreign. "Yes Harry, I did."<br>Harry new he wasn't going to like the answer that he was going to get, but he knew Luna wouldn't lie to him; even if he wanted her to. He decided to ask the question that was completely logical but new that the Ravenclaw would show him a new way of thinking, as she always did.  
>"So why would we want to bring something like a sea monster, even a little one, near us intentionally?"<p>

Luna looked at him with a completely straight face as she started to tell him why. "Several reasons really; for food, or travel, or protection, after all we don't know what is out there in this world. The reasons against it are that it might be too dangerous, our magic might not have an effect on it, and the meat of it might be poisonous. It seems to sticking near to this island, about a hundred feet from the beach on the opposite side of the island. So, Harry, are you going to answer my question?"  
>Harry was, like always after speaking with Luna, slightly surprise by the way Luna could find details that he had completely missed. As Harry thought about it he was reminded of when he first met the Thestrals, winged horses with a skeletal body that was, upon closer inspection, looked more reptilian. At first, Harry was startled by them and thought he was going crazy, but it was Luna who reassured him then and later on. He then had his answer to Luna's question. "Luna, if it is still there in the morning, we will all go out with our brooms and <em>try<em> to catch it, but if we can't then we will have to kill it." Harry said in reluctance to having to kill something that might be friendly despite how it looked. "You understand don't you, Luna? I'd rather chases it off without blood having to be shed, but there is a chance that more will show up if we let it escape." Luna nodded grimly, and for the second time in his life that he saw her lose that air of dreaminess and take on such a serious look it scared him. Then, like the sea that surrounded them, her face changed back. "Thanks Harry, so what are you reading so intently? Is it something to do with where we are now?"  
>With that, Harry explained what the book contained and why he had it out. Then he explained that if they do catch the sea monster how they would need to shape the boat so that the ship wouldn't get destroyed or the damaged while the creature moved, at this point Luna describe the creature that she had seen. It was serpent-like but had the head of a bull; its size was that of a standard yacht, with blue swirls down its she finished they both realized that the sky was a rosy color, they hurried to gather the fruit that Harry had gathered and ran off to where they had made camp. Both were unaware of the two strange fruit they had picked up in their rush that sat on top of the rest.<p>

_At the huts 30 minutes later…_

Malfoy had cut down more trees than their shelters really needed, partly out of frustration, mostly because he thought could use them for other things, such as fortifications from wild animals or additions to their camp. The reason for his frustration was because he was being bossed around by Potter. This wasn't really true; yes Harry had taken the leader role and it did cause him to be slightly jealous, but it was that Lunny Lovegood that stuck to his decisions like a permanent sticking charm had been cast on her. It was insufferable, Draco was about to check the time again when the two of them jumped the thick tree trunks that were littered on the beach. Draco smirked as he watched them catch their breath, glad that he wasn't the only human on this island. Then his attention was drawn to the two weird fruit that sat atop the rest, prompting his question. "What the bloody hell are those?"

This caught Harry's attention as if a Snitch had zoomed in front of his face, as he first noticed the weird fruit. One was the size of a watermelon, but instead of being green with black strips it had what looked like light black targets covering its misty blue body. The other one looked like a pumpkin with its ridges and shape, but had intricate knot working lines of the darkest black, which only lent to the glowing look of the odd shade of red. Luna looked at them curiously before taking both of the weird fruit and setting them aside saying, "we should save these for later since we have no idea what they are. They could be poisonous for all we know."  
>Her last comment caused Draco to pale, though this went unnoticed by the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. He now wished he could consult his ghostly friend Myrtle, who he knew would be more than willing to listen to him. He had become friends with Myrtle in his sixth year, who he had met by accident when sneaking around, the only person he had, in full trust, told of his task that the Dark Lord had given him. If she had been alive, though Draco would never admit it as she was a "Mudblood", would have been like a sister to him. His thoughts where brought back to what was going on around him when he heard his name being called by Potter. "Draco, I thought I'd let you know there is a good sized sea monster parked on the other side of the island." Harry watched as Malfoy's face went from shock to a shrewd look he got whenever he thought something was being left out. Harry waited for him to motion to go on before he continued, "We decided that in the morning, <em>if<em> it is still there, we will try to catch it. If we can't catch it, we will have to kill it but I hope it doesn't have to come to that. The reason we want to catch it is so that we can use it to get around; but we can still use it, if we have to kill it, for meat. We will need to build a boat tomorrow, so I have some spells that we use to make it."  
>Looking around the camp, Harry nodded as he saw the excess logs and the well-made huts. "Nice work Draco. Those huts look great and you seemed to have gotten enough logs to build the ship. But we still need a couple more so we can make the rigging and ropes to catch it." Harry then went on to explain what the bull-like sea monster looked like and what his plans for capturing it was. They then decided to cut down the last two trees they would need for tomorrow before turning in for the night, Luna keeping the weird fruit since the other two didn't want to hold onto them.<p>

_Group 2's island; Now named Lumber yard_

Neville had woken up and hour before the sunrise, like he always had done after the Death Eaters had taken over Hogwarts before the Battle. It became a habit as much as a survival instinct that Harry and Mad Eye would have been proud of if they had found out. After all, if you are awake then you are harder to crucio if you know where the caster is and can move in time. He learned that lesson after one morning being woken up that way by the Carrow Twins _ Professors_. after that, Neville was glad to have studied Runes and Arithmancy with his Gran and Hermione. Few people knew that Neville Longbottom, the now Lord Longbottom, was ranked third in those two classes. The first and second ranked in those classes was Hermione and the Ice Queen of Slytherin Daphne Greengrass respectively. But he made up for being third in those classes by being fifth in Charms, fourth in DA, and first in Herbology (after fifth year of course for all be Herbology) with Tracey Davis riding a close second. Neville's thoughts drifted back to the work they had gotten done yesturday. He had come across a strange fruit that for some reason reminded him of a inflated orange, it was the size of a Quaffle with zigzag patterns all over it. He had shown Hermione it before warning her that they shouldn't eat it till the had a better idea as to if it was poisonous or not, ad even then not to test it. He stuck a stasis charm on it before stuffing it into his bag.

Now here Neville was, sitting in his transfigured hut looking over his new duffle bag. It was a strange bit of magic that he knew would come in handy, so he reached over and pulled it to him. It was with these thoughts that drove Neville to reached into _h__is_ duffle bag to root around in it until his hand clasped around something. pulling it out he saw that it was a pair of eye glasses box and a note. Upon opening the box he found two small curricular lenses and a set of what appeared to be reading glasses. Not knowing that the small lenses were what muggles call contact lenses, he called out for Hermione to come and see what he found. This was both the smartest and dumbest thing he could have done. Smartest because Hermione would know what they were, and dumbest cause he had just woken a sleeping girl an hour before dawn would break. This cause Nev to be on the receiving end of several minor curses and hexes before Hermione was satisfied that Neville had 'got the message' before looking at what Neville had found.  
>She quirked an eyebrow before say in a calm but questioning voice. "These are contact lenses Neville, they are normally used as an alternative to glasses because they can be placed directly on the eyes which in turn makes it easier to see without worrying that they could break. But I must agree with you that this is quite strange indeed. Hey, what have you got there?" She said as she spotted the note that Neville had been protecting during the on slot of spells, which he had put down so he could work on the counter curses for everything thrown at him. Sighing a bit before looking at Hermione with a small hint of annoyance, he said in an even tone. "That was why I called you so early, so that we could look over this together and find out what we have here."<p>

Hermione's cheeks colored slightly at this before apologizing and reversing all the spells she used o him. After they got comfortable, they read the note that had been attached to the box. Apparently it was a description about what was in the box, what types of charms had been used, what the enchantments would do on the glasses verses what was on the contacts, and referenced what books had the spells in it. after reading it they decided that Hermione would use the glasses as they allowed the wearer to retain any information visible as long as they where worn while the contacts would translate languages into english and identify poisons and healing herbs.

**Still not finished with this, but I though you guys wouldn't want to be left out in the cold, so here it is for now**

**also, for those that were curious as to what timeline it was do to the Bandit, it is actually a decented of the original one who took up his father's place as leader of the bandits. The timeline starts the day before Luffy sets off for his grand adventure.**

**I would like your opinions on what Devil Fruits' I should use, I am also open to new powers that the Devil Fruits could have if your feeling creative since I haven't decided what to use yet.  
>Also Who should get which of the two fruits, this also includes all of the Harry crew and OCs later on cause they won't be eating them right away.<strong>

**Send me private messages so that you don't influence others people's votes, but don't worry I will give updates regularly as to how the votes stand.**


	4. Readers Attention Please!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Carnacki23

HP-DG-SB-HA-RR-KB-NT-TD-LL-AJ

Gundam Epiyon

zerolelouch99

sachaelle

Dante R Vale

mex20

wizmage

Luke Dragneel

caring16


End file.
